Bearings may be used in multiple fields of application in order to provide a mechanical connection of the “ball joint” type or “pivot” type between two parts. Such bearings generally provide an inner race and an outer race defining a bearing space, one or more rows of rolling elements, for example balls or rollers, being arranged therein. The rolling elements are generally held spaced apart circumferentially by a cage. The cage may be produced by molding a synthetic material.
In order to improve the quality of the bearing and, in particular, to reduce friction, it is possible to provide that the dimensions of the cage are reduced. For example, it is possible to provide a cage comprising a wire. In the majority of bearings, two seals are further provided, permitting the leakage of a lubricant introduced into the bearing space to be prevented. The seals also aim to prevent the introduction of external particles, such as dust, inside the bearing space.
A problem frequently encountered during the assembly of the bearing is the fixing of each seal.
The invention aims to provide a bearing equipped with at least one seal which is able to be fitted in a simple and reliable manner, whilst guaranteeing a good seal.
The invention further aims to provide a bearing provided with at least one seal and in which the effectiveness of the sealing of this seal may be modified.